1. Field
This disclosure provides techniques for representing light fields and, in particular, a sparse representation of a light field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light fields are typically constructed from a large set of images of a scene, captured at different viewing positions. One can capture a light field using a single photo diode, an array of cameras, a single camera taking a single image with a coded aperture, etc. At its simplest, the light field may be captured by simply taking a number of photographs.
Light fields having high spatial-angular resolution, such as 3D light fields constructed from hundreds of high resolution 2D images with their respective optical centers distributed along a 1D line or light fields created with a camera array, can take up enormous storage space. In addition, such light fights may be difficult to process efficiently if, for example, the full input light field must be kept in memory.